cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield 1943
Battlefield 1943 is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the fifth entry into the series, and is also seen as being the direct sequel to Battlefield 1942. Like 1942, the game is set in World War II. Maps Pacific Camaign - US Marines vs Imperial Japanese Army * Saipian * Tinian * Maikin * Tarawa * Peileliu * Kwaijalein * Guadalcanal * Philippines * Midway * Choiseul * Milne Bay * Palikir * Viti Liviu * Indonesia * Chichijima * Iwo Jima * Wake Island * Kawasaki * Hiroshima China Campaign - National Revolutionary Army vs Imperial Japanese Army * Shanghai * Invasion of Sichuin * Winter Offensive * Operation Ichi Go * Changsha * Beiping * Tientsin * Hebei Province * Hiubei Central * Tsitsihar * Wihan * Changteh * Sichuin * Guilin * Kinming * Nanchang * Chunking * Harbin-Hailar * Chiang Jiang River * Great Wall Factions Allies * United States Marine Corps * National Revolutionary Army Axis * Imperial Japanese Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** Telescopic Sight * Barrel - ** Rifle Grenade ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Assault * America ** Primary - 'BAR ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Type 99 ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Kiska, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'SIG KE7 ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Medic'' * '''America ** Primary - 'Thompson, M50 Reising ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Mk 2, Knife, Medikit * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Type 100 ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Kiska, Knife, Medikit * '''China ** Primary - 'Thompson, MP 28 ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Stielhandgranate, Knife, Medikit ''Support'' * '''America ** Primary - 'M1941 Johnson ** '''Secondary -' M1911, M9 Bazooka, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Type 11 ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Panzerschreck, Kiska, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'VZ 26, Lewis Gun ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, M9 Bazooka, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Engineer'' * '''America ** Primary - 'M1 Garand, M1 Carbine ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Explosives, Wrench, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Arisaka ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Explosives, Wrench, Kiska, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'Mondragon, Type 24 ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Explosives, Wrench, Stielhandgranate, Knife ''Scout'' * '''America ** Primary - 'Springfield (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' M1911, Binoculars, Mk 2, Knife * '''Japan ** Primary - 'Arisaka (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Nambu, Binoculars, Kiska, Knife * '''China ** Primary - 'Vz 24 (scoped) ** '''Secondary -' Luger P08, Binoculars, Stielhandranate '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M4 Sherman ** M26 Pershing * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW * Air Craft - ** P51 Mustang ** Corsair Japanese * Tanks - ** Type 97 Chi Ha ** Type 3 Chi Nu * Ground Vehicles - ** Ho Ha ** Model 94 Isuzu ** Type 95 Kurogane * Air Craft - ** Zero ** Val ** Nakajima Chinese * Tanks - ** T-26 ** M3 Stuart * Ground Vehicles - ** M3 Half Track ** GMC CCKW * Air Craft - ** I-16 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games